once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White/Mary Margaret
Snow White (known as Mary Margaret Blanchard in Storybrooke) is one of the main characters in Once Upon a Time. She is the roleplay character of InspiredAndNatural. Biography Snow White is born in the Enchanted Forest to her father, King Leopold, and her mother, Queen Eva, during a harsh winter. A decade later, the day of her coming-of-age birthday celebration approaches. While the decorations are being prepared, Eva has an heirloom tiara to give her. As they go to retrieve it, they find one of the royal servants, Johanna, trying the tiara on. Immediately, Snow White voices disapproval by stating servants should not wear crowns. Eva is disappointed in her daughter's tone and emphasizes that no matter if they are royals, every one of their subjects deserve love and respect. After her father's sudden death, Snow White goes into mourning while being consoled by Regina. Despite the affection, she knows Regina desires to get rid of her. During an outing in the woods, she talks with a knight, but knows he is actually someone Regina sent. She hits the man, a Huntsman, with a bag of apples and escapes into the forest, though he catches up. When Snow White learns that the Queen sent him to kill her, she disappears to buy herself time to finish a farewell letter to her stepmother. In it, she expresses hopes that her death will bring an end to Regina's suffering and that the subjects of the kingdom will be ruled justly. After the Huntsman finds her again, she hands him the letter and prepares herself for death. Instead, he is moved to tears by her written words and allows her to go. Before this, the Huntsman fashions a whistle for her to use if she ever finds herself in trouble. As time runs low while they await the Evil Queen's curse, Snow White frantically expresses an unwillingness to part from her husband for twenty-eight years once she goes through the wardrobe. Prince Charming has faith they will eventually be reunited. They kiss, to which Snow White pulls away abruptly as she begins having contractions. On the same day, the curse approaches. While Snow White is labor, Prince Charming attempts to move her to the wardrobe, but Doc advises against it. After birth, she and Prince Charming have a shared moment with Emma until realizing that their child must go through the wardrobe alone or all is lost. She sends Prince Charming to bring Emma into the wardrobe, and later hobbles out of bed. After finding Prince Charming unconscious, she tries to bring him back with true love's kiss, to no avail, just as the Evil Queen arrives. Snow White confidently assures the Evil Queen that she has lost since Emma has gone through the wardrobe. As the curse spreads into the room, she clutches Prince Charming close to her as the three of them are engulfed by it. Gallery 139px-1PromoMM1.jpg 139px-1PromoSnow12.jpg 359px-2PromoSnow1.jpg 640px-103MMReadingOnBed.png 359px-3PromoSnow3.jpg 185px-209ToldYa.png Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Characters